With You
by littlefiction
Summary: Rin runs away when Jaken convinces her that Lord Sesshoumaru would be better off without her. A sweet oneshot.


I don't own Inuyasha or related stuff.

Author's note: Oh my goodness. I was going through and rereading some of my older stories, and when I read this I noticed one of the worst typos I've ever made. I replaced "choice" with "force" which changes the meaning into something totally off, and contradicts the next sentence. So, I fixed it, and am reposting it, in case someone reads this story and is thrown off.

I love reviews, both long and short ones. Though I admit, I prefer longer ones. I love suggestions, recommendations, quotes, feedback, anecdotes, and other stuff, so please review.

Oh, and just in case there is confusion, it says "getting dark" which implies that there is still light out, so it is possible for there to be shadows. Not obvious shadows, but they would be there.

Oh, and one last note. I adore Jaken, so please don't think that the definite Jaken Abuse in this chapter is an expression of hatred, because it is not. His relationship with Sesshoumaru is a part of his charm as a character, so he does get abused from time to time in my stories.

"Speaking"_thinking_

Rin wandered through the forest, in the direction she thought would take her to the nearest village. She wasn't sure they'd take her, but even if they didn't, they could point her in the right direction. She didn't have a real plan, she just knew she had to get away.

"Poor Lord Sesshoumaru…"

…Flashback…

"Don't worry, Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru will come back for us."

"Lord Sesshoumaru shouldn't have to come back for us! If it weren't for you, AhUn and I could go with him and when he was done he could just keep going, but no! You're useless! You'd only get in the way so you have to stay here, and so he leaves AhUn to guard you and me to assist you with such trivial tasks as the picking, carrying, and washing of peaches, and there's no one to help him! What will he do without his faithful servant? And then what happens when you go and get yourself kidnapped again, huh? I'll tell you what! Lord Sesshoumaru will go out of his way, wasting his precious time just to risk his life saving some baka human girl!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be! Now be good and groom AhUn!"

"Yes, Master Jaken." Rin walked over to the twin headed dragon, who nuzzled her affectionately, trying to comfort the silently crying little girl. Jaken slowly drifted off to sleep while muttering to himself.

…End flashback…

Rin's innocent brown eyes started to water, No_, I have to be brave,_she thought, _for Lord Sesshoumaru._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ow!" Jaken awoke to the rather unpleasant sensation of having a peach chucked at his head. He looked up while nursing the nice lump on his head, only to discover his lord standing in the clearing, with his default expression of indifference in place.

"Where is Rin?"

"Oh, she's right here, Milord…" Jaken stared in horror at the empty space where Rin had been snuggled against AhUn when he fell asleep. "Oh dear! My apologies milord, I'll go find her at once! I'll-"

"Not necessary." With that, this Sesshoumaru turned and started walking.

"Phew, I thought for sure Milord would- Umph!" A single peach colliding with the side of his head silenced Jaken

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Even though she had gone far from the clearing, Rin's scent was easy to follow, for she and Jaken where the only creatures in the area who positively reeked of peaches. Sesshoumaru knew she would smell like that because the girl always ended up covered in the juices from the peaches whenever she ate them. Walking quickly (and taking considerably longer strides then the little girl), Sesshoumaru was within earshot (for him) of Rin.

Rin was humming quietly to herself, trying to stay calm. It was getting dark out, and although she was very resourceful for a girl her age, she was not sure how to make shelter secure enough to protect her as she slept. She was able to make food for herself, but she usually slept with no shelter at all, with Ah Un and her lord close by, so no one ever attacked her. And while Rin was young, and optimistic, she was not naïve, and realized she would be an easy target for a hungry demon if she didn't find somewhere safe to spend the night. As she walked, she heard a rustling in the bushes up ahead, and froze.

"I must be brave…" she whimpered, "I must not call for help, I have to leave for Lord Sesshoumaru's sake… Think, what did Lord Sesshoumaru force Master Jaken to teach Rin about demons? Avoid angering the powerful ones, and try to intimidate the lesser ones, because they look for easy targets and will probably give up, and-"

Out of the bushes jumped a large lizard demon.

"Go away!" Shouted Rin, forcing her legs to charge the demon. The demon looked over the girl's head as a shadow fell over the girl, and the lizard. The lizard turned and fled.

Rin let out a shuddering sigh, then smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would be pleased." She mumbled, looking somewhat comforted, "Rin misses him." Rin's gaze fell to the forest floor, her eyes filled with sadness. It was then that she noticed the shadow over her. She spins around to see none other than her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Lord Sesshoumaru crouched elegantly (as only he could) so she would not need to strain her neck to make eye contact.

"Why did you leave?"

Rin explained everything that had happened that day, choking back tears. Sesshoumaru brushed her bangs out of her face and gazed at her intently.

"This Sesshoumaru keeps you here by choice. You are not a burden."

"But…" Rin falls silent.

"Well?"

"I… I'm useless…"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, apparently deep in thought. Then…

"If you wish to leave me, I will see to it you have a good home. But know this. As the Lord of the Western Lands, I may take any servant I chose to travel with me. I could choose to bring a small troop with me, but I prefer very little company. Because of this, I do not keep people near me unless they serve an important purpose. That I tolerate you should be evidence enough of your value to me." Sesshoumaru turned, and started to walk away. "Come, I will take you to the nearest human village."

"M-milord?" Sesshoumaru stopped, but did not speak. "Please, Rin wishes to stay with you."

Sesshoumaru changed direction and proceeded towards the camp.

"Come, Rin." Rin smiled and ran after her lord.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! I started this story ages ago. So long, in fact, that I completely forgot about it! I wanted to update at least one of my older stories today, since I seem to be mainly adding one shots and leaving my longer stories hanging lately, so I went through my fan fic folders and tried to decide which one to work on, and saw this, and it only had a portion of the first paragraph done (plus the disclaimer), and I couldn't even remember what it was about. Fortunately, I had also written a detail outline, so I went ahead and wrote it, and I'm very happy with it. On the down side, I didn't do what I set out to do, but rather added another oneshot to the list. Oh well, at least I'm happy with it. I'll probably have lots of time on my hands tomorrow, maybe I'll go back and read what I have so far for the Cursed Springs of Josenkyo, and maybe I'll be inspired. Who knows? Anyway, I gotta go, it's chores time. Hope you liked this!


End file.
